


aisle

by chubbystoutpenguin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbystoutpenguin/pseuds/chubbystoutpenguin
Summary: Reiner and Bertholdt happened upon a beautiful trail.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cheesy to get me writing again. Enjoy!

When the trees gave way, the light took over, falling in planks, evenly-spaced, onto the trail of red and yellow leaves. They stopped before it, hands finding each other on a whim— tight, comforting — impenetrable to the wind swirling around them and howling through the trees. Bertholdt’s hair danced along with it, and Reiner caught a strand, tucking it behind one ear. He closed in, whispered, his voice as playful as the twitter of birds above them: _Will you walk down the aisle with me?_ And Bertholdt laughed, the sound as crisp as the crunching leaves, a sound as clear as a resounding _yes_.

So they walked, down the boardwalk of sunlight, the dried trees as their witness, a confetti of blazing leaves in their wake. In this mountain the world could very much be their own, not a soul in sight to see, only their voices mingling with the autumn breeze and their warmth grasped in each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> In my culture, the couple to be married usually goes down the aisle together, to signify equality. I know this is not the case in the US, so I just want to make it clearer :)


End file.
